


Fire

by QueenElenyaHawk



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenElenyaHawk/pseuds/QueenElenyaHawk
Summary: Angela's last thoughts before embracing her fate. (Dark, a very short insight on the mind of a suicidal victim of abuse and abandonement).





	Fire

I’m surrounded by it. It’s everywhere, I don’t see the end of it. I don’t think it has an end anymore. I know I’m the only one. I feel it comes from inside me, from my body. I don’t care anymore.

It’s suffocating, this fog. Or smoke. Or poison in the air. I stopped caring, I stopped wondering why. Why me, why the only one. I think I know. No, I know. It doesn’t matter.

I don’t want to fight him. He already won. He won so long ago. So why am I still standing? Is this eternal? He’s right there, I can see him. Through the smoke I see his disgusting eyes. Waiting. He’s waiting for me in the flames.

That other man wouldn’t understand. This is my life. This has been my life for too long, now. I know nothing else. I’m afraid of everything else. I just need to find her.

I will never find her. I looked in every corner. She’s not here. She’s not anywhere. She wasn’t there. Or was she?

Walked forever in this place. There’s no way out. Not for me. I’m lost, but I know where I am. I’m right in front of him. I know my options.

The fog won’t leave. It never leaves. If I stay right here, I stay alone. If I go to him…

If only you were here to brush my hair. To sing me a lullaby. I remember you used to dress me pretty when I cried. I don’t think you have noticed yet that I‘m in rags.

Staying is useless. There’s nothing here for me. I can’t get out. He is my way out. They took my knife. I’m naked now, and he can see.

I’ll let the flames consume me, where he is waiting knowingly. He knows me well. I have no will to fight. I lost it when she…

I can’t breathe, and it hurts. Every part of me hurts. This fire will make it all go away. Will make him disappear. Will make me disappear. Forever.

Finally, I decide what happens. I’m free of everything. Free of him. And free of you, mother.

Thanks for nothing.


End file.
